One sweet day
by Trinity Anime
Summary: Harry looks back on what was left of his life after he lost the one he loved. song fic


This is my first harry potter fic. Please be gentle! The song is called " One sweet day" by Mariah Carey and Boyz 2 men. And as always I don't not own Harry Potter or related tradmarks.Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as my life shattered into a million pieces. Voldemort uttered the killing cure; Avada Kedavra, with his wand pointed straight at me. I ready myself for the deadly blow, trying not to think of the pain that might follow. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blur of brown. I suddenly realized who it was and tries to stop her from doing what she was about to do. Time seemed to slow down as I tries to save her but it was too late, the cruse hit her hard on. I watched in horror as Hermione's lifeless body fell to the ground and made a hollow thud that seemed to echo through out the world. Voldemort's icy laugh whipped through the air as I knelt next and gently gathered her in my arms. " You will pay." I vowed and apparated.

70 years later

I sit here now a 88 year old man looking back on the years that were filled with joy and eternal sorrow.

__

Sorry I never told you

All I wanted to say

And now its too late to hold you

'cause you've flown away, so far away

Voldemort no longer exists. I killed him a week after…. Hermione's death, but I knew it wouldn't bring her back.

__

Never had I imagined

Living without your smile

Feeling and knowing you hear me,

It keeps me alive,

Alive

It was a great for all, muggle and wizardry alike who had suffered Voldemort's raff. Now 70 years later I can remember it like it happened yesterday. Dumbledor died shortly after The Dark Lord's demise and McGonagall soon followed suite. Sirius Black, my godfather, was cleared of all the charges against him and became a professor at Hogwarts. He taught DADA, a bit of a nasty shock to Snape when he found out. 

__

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven

Like so many friends we've lost along the way

And I know eventually we'll be together,

One sweet day

Sirius passed on 30 years ago and Lupin, my werewolf friend, disappeared and was never heard from again. Ron, my life long friend, died 14 years ago from a heart attack. The whole Weasley family members all passed on except Ginny. Sadly she has Bronchitis and won't make it through the week.

__

Darling, I never showed you,

Assumed you'd always be there

And I took your presence for granted,

But I always cared

And I miss the love we shared 

I sit here and look at all the pictures I have from my youth. Here's one with me, Ron, and…. Hermione. How much I miss them. Ron with his good nature and unbeatable Chess abilities and Hermione with her grace and quick wit. I find another picture of us at Hogameade making goofy faces at the camera.

__

And I know your shining down on me from heaven

Like so many friends we lost along the way

And I know eventually we'll be together, 

One sweet day

Here's a picture of me and Ron after playing a joke on Snape, our mean greasy haired potion teacher. We got detention for a whole month! But it was worth it to see Snape's face when he found out that his hair was no longer black, but hot pink. Hermione scolded us for doing that to a teacher and then laughed along with us after we said sorry. Her laugh, how much I miss her laugh.

__

Although the sun will never shine the same

I'll always look to a brighter day

Lord, I know when I lay me down to sleep

You will always listen as I pray

I closes my photo album and start to rock back and forth in my rocking chair, thinking about what heaven must be like. It must be beautiful if Hermione is there. I close my eyes and I suddenly feel light headed. I fall asleep and start to feel myself slowly start to float upward. I look up to see Hermione waiting for me. She is still looked like the 17 year old girl who died so long ago. I look down at myself to find I'm 18 again with the wrinkles life gave me gone. I stop floating and Hermione embraces me with a hug, " I missed you Harry Potter." I hug her back with all my heart, " I missed you too Hermione." I look down at her young ageless face, " I'm so sorry I never told you how much I love you Hermione." I whispered. Hermione looked up at me with her warm chocolate eyes, " You already have." Suddenly I feel her soft lips on mine and I wrap my hands around her, never wanting to let go. 

__

And I know your shining down on me from heaven

Like so many friends we lost along the way

And I know eventually we'll be together,

One sweet day

Hermione breaks the kiss and whispers in my ear, " I love you." Then she stepped away and vanished.

" Hermoine?"

"….."

I bolted up in bed shaky and cold. I look down at myself to see I'm still 18 and in my dorm at Hogwarts. " It was just another dream." I tell myself. I put on my glasses and look out the window. There, under a great maple tree a grave maker sits. The pale moonlight shoots it's silvery streamers of light on to it. On the tombstone are the words that hunt me every day.

**__**

Here lays our beloved friend

Hermione Granger

1990-2007

Sorry I never told you

All I wanted to say


End file.
